1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dome lights and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular dome light with removable flashlight for providing a readily accessible, vehicle-mounted portable flashlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dome lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, dome lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dome lights include U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,128; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,096; U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,670; U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,210; U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,365; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,915.
In these respects, the vehicular dome light with removable flashlight according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a readily accessible, vehicle-mounted portable flashlight.